Tears Of Love
by Artistic.Nerd.101
Summary: Tori and Beck, finally have everything they always needed, a relationship full of love. But what if everything begins to shatter. How will they survive? Will Beck be with Tori? Or will he run from his own problems and leave her shattered? Rated M just incase of future chapters. Enjoy! :
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fan fiction EVER! I hope you enjoy. I have about 5 chapter done, and if you enjoy I'll add more. Sorry about the bad grammar its hard to type on a ipod.**

**REMINDER: I DO NOT OWN VICTORIOUS JUST THE PLOT.**

Chapter 1

Never. Would I think this would never happen. But here he is. Right in front of me. Asking for a peck, actually leaning in for one. And here I am, backing away. Yes, this is my dream but, Jade.

"Stop." I mumbled.

"What?" He questioned.

"I can't" I answered

"You don't want to kiss me?" He Sighed.

"No, I do. I really do. But..."

"But what?"

"Beck, it's Jade." Her name it still rings in my head. His reaction. It's blank no sadness or anger. Nothing. Beck. The guy I loved since I first saw him. His piercing brown eyes. The way he smiles, it's like seeing a new born smile for the first time. Everything about him is surreal, he's my angel. But, what I did, it's wasn't that I wanted too...

"Well.. I think I'll get going." His tone, it snapped me out of my thoughts. What am I doing. I want him, I need him.

"Beck, don't go!" I barked.

"Tori." You can hear the pain in him voice. A tear dripped from his eye. He really does want to kiss me? Does he?

"Beck, please. I'm sorry. You know I want to kiss you!" I didn't lie. I did, I still do.

"Why should I believe you!"

"Because, If I didn't I would of told you to leave. When the rest of the gang left." Tears started to swell in my eyes. I never cryed for a guy, but this isn't some guy. This is Beck.

Tori! That doesn't prove anything."

"But."

"Don't say Jade!" Jade. That name, the gothic girl he means. Her name left my thoughts after i told beck not to leave. After about a while of no answer, he left in anger. I was now alone.

"But... I love you." I spoke my last words. Then laid, were he left me. And fell into a deep sleep.

**Sorry it's soo short so will the second chapter. The third will be longer I promise. Till next time. Bye**


	2. Chapter 2

**Forgot to mention the story is in the point of view of Tori. If you would like a chapter in the future with pov of any other character just ask. Anyway the first 5 or 6 chapters are the beginning of their relation later chapter are when they are struggling. Now back to the story. Enjoy.**

**REMINDER: I DO NOT OWN VICTORIOUS JUST THE PLOT.**

Chapter 2

Yesterday happened so fast, I don't even feel as if it did happen. But I have to face it, it did. And still, Beck hates me. Well I hope he doesn't.

I walk in to school, 30 mins earlier so I can try to avoid Beck today. I go to my locker and grab my necessary books; acting 101, math and science. From there I rush to my class, only to bump into something but, more like someone.

"I'm sooo sorry. I thought I was the only one here." I apologize. While gathering my books that are scattered on the ground.

"It's Okay. Tori can I talk to you?" I know that voice, the very voice that made me want to come to school this early. And his name is. Beck.

"Beck, we already talked. Well we tried." I got up, with some help. Trying to avoid eye contact.

"No, this time for real. Please." Before I respond, I was already being dragged to the janitor closet. He slammed and locked the door behind him, so I cannot escape.

"Okay, you got me in here. Now speak." I mumbled, still avoiding eye contact. But when he looks at you with those big brown eyed you are tempted to look.

"Tori, please look at me." He pleaded, and I obey. "Thank you. Now Tori. I'm sooo sorry, no I'm pass sorry. I couldn't even sleep last night. All that went through my head was pictures of you, ones of you smiling, but ones of you crying. And in that moment I see you cry, I wanted to reach in my memory and hold you closely. And never let go."

"Beck..."

"No Tori, what I wanted to say is I Lo..."

"I know." And with that last statement I left, not looking back. I didn't want to see how he reacts, and knowing the late bell was about to ring.

~~~•~~~•~~~•~~~•~~~•~~~•~~~•~~

I sat today in the reactor area of the class. I was getting all sorts of stares from Andre, Cat, and even Jade. Beck hasn't came yet. So he must of left, or disapired. I was relived, but shortly left when he walked in. He sat alone. Not even with the reactors. Sicowitiz could sense the tension between Beck and I, and pointed it out.

"Toro and Elvis. Is there something going on between you? Which may or may not include coconuts for me?" Sicowitz asked.

"No!" We barked, in unison. Jade turned in my direction, and glared. She opened her mouth and spoke, in her interpretation of me.

"Why would you think, little old me, would have anything going on with, my love of my life Beck?"

I mocked Jade back, but with her voice. "Oh, my life sucks, and all I have to live for is ruining others, such as Vega. Even though she hasn't done a thing to me!" Before Jade can respond, I screamed, "You better keep that mouth shut."

After I took in all of the glances, I received from students. I grabbed my items and left. Not only the class room, but the school.

**Sorry for another short chapter. Next one will be longer.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello! I hope you enjoy this chapter. This was the most difficult chapter to write. I wrote this about 4 times. And still don't think it's my best chapter. Anyway enjoy! **

**REMINDER: I DO NOT OWN VICTORIOUS JUST THE PLOT.**

Chapter 3

I arrived home 10 mins is still at school. Mom and dad are on vacation. Somedays I feel as if they try to stay away from us. I go to my room and puts on some sweats. After I check my slap page. As usual Jade posted a status;

Jade West: Vega you better watch out Monday! Or else. Unless I see you this weekend!

Mood: Wazzed Out!

I closed my laptop not wanting to read no more. I lay on my bed, thinking of what Beck said. Why didn't I tell the truth. I love him, he loves me. So why not agree? Jades status. That's why not to agree. What would she do to me or worse Beck. Yes I had boy friends which have been abusive. But jade is worse. For crise sake she has scissors always on her. But i know who Jade she, is Jade. I can try to avoid. Right? But remember what happened with Beck. Avoiding him didn't even take an hour till he caught me.

After i pulled myself out of deep thought, I find out its about 2:50, school must of just got out. I check my phone 6 miss messages 2 Andre, 1 Cat, 1 Jade, and 1 Beck. Andre asks me, where I am, and what's going on between you and Beck. Cat's is answer to Andre. Jade's is a threat to stay away from Beck. Beck I haven't checked his message. I hesitated to, but did. I smirk a little as i read, 'Come by later, at 6. Please. ' That boy doesn't stop.

~~~•~~~•~~~•~~~•~~~•~~~•~~~•~~

I start to get ready around 5, to go to Beck's house, well Rv. I take a shower, after getting out I find something to wear. I want to wear something flirty but casual. After finding the perfect outfit, I put some make up, and then I brush my hair and curl it. Finishing perfecting my look, I check the time, 5:48. Great timing. I ask Trina to take me to Beck's, she was reluctant at first but then agreed when I told her I'll get her a new pair of shoes.

Arriving about 14 mins later, I'm only about a couple mins late. No big deal. I wave to Trina to go, which she does. Walking up to his door I hear him talking to someone. I lean against the door trying to catch what or who he was talking too.

"Beck what about us?" the voice spoke. It's a girl, I know that. Unless Beck is. No he can't be. Anyway, Beck speaks his response.

"There is no us. There use too. But no more, I love someone else."

"By someone else, you mean Vega!" Jade, she is the mystery girl.

"Yes. But why do you care. She doesn't love me back. She was suppose to come over. But she isn't here. You happy?" I can hear the sadness and sniffles in his voice.

"Why yes, yes I am. Now Beck. Why don't we, well you know. For old time sakes?" Jade was trying to make a move on Beck. My Beck. At least not yet. " Oh, stop your crying. You should learn by now. Vega doesn't love yo..." I couldn't handle it. I grabbed the door handle, and opened the door up. Marching in side, with a determined state of mind.

"Jade, I can speak for myself!" I startled both of them. Mostly Jade. She glared at me, trying to melt my insides with her eyes. It won't work, I'm to determine to let her ruin my confidence. "Beck, when I was at home. I was thinking, that the reason.." I stopped and looked at Jade, then at Beck. I didn't want to confess my feeling in front of Jade. Beck can sense my uneasiness.

"Jade, can Tori and I have our privacy?" Beck asked politely. But then changed to a demand. "Wait no, we are going to have our privacy. Now leave please."

"No!" Jade responded quickly and stubbornly.

"Jade it wasn't a question it was a demand!" He made it clear, he didn't want her. Nor did I. Jade started to walking to the door, making sure she 'accidentally bump' into me. 'Sorry!' She stated, then slammed the door behind her. I listened closely, hearing Jade recking items outside, then starting her car and driving away.

"Thank you." I let out a loud sign. I took in a long breath then continue, "okay, when I was home, I was thinking the reason I didn't kiss you was because I didn't want you to get hurt." He opened his mouth, to respond, but then closed it. "Let me finish, but then i was like, who am I to say that, we have each other, we can protect each other. Ugh. I keep rambling on. The reason in here, is to say, well prove that I need you in my life." I stopped to take a breather, then taking a huge breath, I resume, "What I mean is I love you Beck. I really love y..." I was interrupted by the soft touch of Beck's lips. It was a tender kiss, the way we moved in sync. He parted from me and whisper five simple words, 'Will you be my girlfriend?'

"Yes", I answered. Sealing our deal with a kiss.


	4. Chapter 4

**Rated M for this chapter just incase. Anyway enjoy.**

**REMINDER: I DO NOT OWN VICTORIOUS JUST THE STORY.**

Chapter 4

We spent the rest of the night, cuddling and talking. We spoke of our future and about our selves. We didn't bring up Jade knowing that once she finding out about us she will freak. Once we were finished talking, I checked the clock, realizing it was pass 9 o'clock I should be heading home.

"Beck i should be heading home." I tell him even though he probably knows.

"Do you need a ride?" I shake my head yes. As u get up from his couch, I feel arms around my waist, and a pair of lips kissing my neck. 'Beck' I moan, and he then he starts to trail down my arm. 'Beckkk' I moan more. He takes his lips away and starts to put on his shoes.

"You tease to much." I pout, which Beck chuckles at me. Once we both were ready, he grabbed his car keys and led me to his truck. Before I entered the truck he opened my door and made sure I was fully in then closed it. I smile at the his behavior. He enters the car and shuts the door. Then turns to me, he smiles at he. "What a gentlemen." I smirk at him, but he continue to stare. "What is it? I there something on my face?"

He chuckles, then speaks, "No. It's just, why are you so beautiful?" Beck smirks at me.

"Aww, babe. I love you." I leaned in, he does the same. Once our lips touch, we move in sync. He leans over me, which makes me lay down. He stops when he was on top of me, making sure we didn't get to far. He didn't want to have sex to early in the relationship and I respect him for that. I wasn't ready either.

"Ready to leave? He asks.

"Do I want to leave? No. Do I have to? Yes." I wish I could stay. Maybe I can text my parents and say I'm staying at Cat's. I smile at the thought of Beck and I laying together, arm in arm. Speaking about random things, a kiss here and there.

"Tori? What are you smiling about? He grins. I smile back. I signal him to come closer, when he reaches I pull myself to his ear. 'Maybe I can stay.' he stares back giving me the 'What are you talking about' look. I pull back, so does he.

"I mean, I can text my mom I'm staying at Cat's. But I stay here." I respond. He smiles a big, toothy grin. Geeez what's with the smiling. Beck starts to exit the truck, before staring back, he winks and shuts the door. Running to my side of the door, he picks me up carrying me bridal style. Once we enter his Rv, he takes me to his bed and lays me down. Then he walks out of the Rv.

While he was gone I thought of, well making my self more sexy, attractive like. Luckily I packed my self more clothing just in case. Lets just say I knew I was going to stay. I grabbed a new more flirtatious shirt and headed to the bathroom to change. For some reason I felt as if someone was watching me, that's why I went to the bathroom. Once I finished getting dress, I fixed my hair and make up. I dashed out of the bathroom, thinking I heard the front door. I turned down the lights and sat on his couch.

"Tor, I grabbed some movies and pop oh?" Stopping and starring for a while, he smirks again, and speaks. "So watching movies isn't what we had planned? Sounds good." He sets down the items, and walks towards me, watching me, placing a image of me in his mind. Once reaching me, he lowers me on to my back. Climbing on top of me, kissing my neck, then my chin, then lowering his kiss. When he got to the top of my shirt, he looks up to me, asking for permission. I give him a wink of sign of yes. Taking off my shirt, he admire my body. Going for my bra, he fumbled with the clasp. I move his hands, then removed my bra. He stared at my bare chest, he looks up at me, I give him a pleading look to keep going. He starts to kiss down my chess, stoping when he got to my first breast. Grabbing one, he starts to massage it. While the other on he sucks on, nibbling on it, and tickle my nipple with his tongue. I arch my back with pleasure. Bring my hips up to his dick, I can feel how hard he was. Begging to be touch, to be sucked.

"Beckkk, ohhh, Beckk! Fuck!" I moan. I can feel his smirk on my breast. "Beckkk. Please! Don't stop." But I know we have to do it sooner, but it just feels so good. I know today wasn't the day I wanted to give up my virginity.

"Toriii! I think.. I think we should stop." He says in between kisses. He stops when he finishes his sentence. I wiggle under him, he takes it as a sign to get off. "I'll get you some clothing, to sleep in." I nod, while he looks for some clothing, I send a quick message, saying I'm staying at Cat's. Then a text to Cat, asking for her to cover for me, about my parents and I'll explain to her why tomorrow. Beck hands me some clothing, and I strip down in front of Beck, knowing he already seen my body. I put on a over sized shirt and sweat pants. He was already dressed by the time I was done. "Do you want to sleep alone or.. With me?" He was hesitant with the last part.

"With you." I whispered quietly. He leans closer to hear better. I repeat. Still not hearing what I said, I say it on more time. I finally get that he was doing that on purpose, knowing he heard me the first time, I smack the back of his head. He flinched, and holding the back of his head saying 'oww!' I laugh, Beck stares back giving me a puppy dog look, which makes me melt in the inside. I hug him back as a apology, he grabs on to me and throws me on the bed. "HEY!" I yelled, he stands there laughing at me. What a jerk. I turn my back to him pretending to be mad. He chuckles again, and lays next to me. Beck whispers a 'goodnight' and kisses the back of my head, putting his arms around me. I drifted to a deep sleep, like a day ago, but with someone I love.


	5. Chapter 5

**This is my last chapter I had writen. Idk if I should continue, soo please review. Anyway Enjoy.**

**REMINDER: I DO NOT OWN VICTORIOUS JUST THE PLOT.**

Chapter 5

I woke up to today with a smile on my face, but then turned to a frown, when realizing Beck was gone. I get up and walked to his bathroom, I hope he won't mind if I take a quick shower. I started the shower up, waiting a few seconds till it heats up, I strip to my bare body and stepped in. I finished my shower 10 mins later, remembering I left my bag in the main area. I wrapped my towel around my body, and dashed out to grab my bag. What I didn't realize that Beck was standing before my bag, with one of his legendary smirks.

"So, Tori. Did you forget something?" I nodded, bent over and grabbed my bag. As I was recovering from bending over. I looked over to Beck who had a redden face. I gave him a questioning look, "Tori, ummm. Well tori." His face grew redder, and I still not realizing what he meant. That's when he threw a robe at me, I realize I was standing there naked. IN FRONT OF BECK! Being so embarrassed, I put the robe on and dashed into the bathroom. I stood in the bathroom for a good 5 mins then started to get dress.

~~~•~~~•~~~•~~~•~~~•~~~•~~~•~~

I didn't leave the bath for about an hour, making sure every part of my body was covered. Well only my private areas. I walked slowly out of the bathroom and even though I was dress, my face was still red. Beck was on the couch relaxing, till he saw me. He started to tense up, which made me speak.

"Beck, whatever you saw, just forget. Please? I want today to be fun, not stay ten feet away from your girlfriend." we both chuckled. He got up from the couch, and smiled. Walking towards me, he kissed me on the forehead.

"Tor. You body was amazing!" he started to laugh, but it was interrupted by the smack of my hand. "What! It's the truth." Ugh boys! They ruin romantic moments. Them and their hormones!

"Beck, Beck. You and your hormones!" I laughed, then gave him a tender kiss. "So. Beckett, what do we have planned today?" I asked. He just stood there, with his thinking face. It was soo adorable.

"Hmmm, I was thinking about us going to the beach for a while. Then... I can't tell you the rest, it's a surprise! Now let's go!" Beck was already pushing me out of the door. He had a huge grin on his face, it reminded me of a child who just entered a candy store.

"Beck! Wait, my cell phone! And other items!" Instead of going back in the Rv to grab my things, he turned around and locked it. "Beck really? What if I need to call my parents?"

"Texted them when you were getting ready" He winked, I laughed. Then he headed to his truck. Like a gentlemen he opened my door, waited till I was fully in, then closed it. He walked to his side of his truck and got in. He sat there for awhile, which made me worry. I intwine my fingers with his, giving his hand a gentle squeeze. When he looked at me, I leaned up to him, and gave him a gentle kiss of encouragement.

"Beck? You okay?" I finally spoke. I was worried, it's been ten minutes since we entered the truck but hasn't started. His phone lit up, once he looked at it, his face lit up with joy. He mumbled a few words, which might of sounded like 'We are ready now.' And started to truck up. My stomach started to rumble, and I just realized I didn't eat breakfast. "Beck can we stop somewhere to eat something, I'm starving!" I giggled an he nodded yes.

After about 15 minutes of driving, we stopped at McDonalds. We went through the drive-through. It was already pass 11, so he ended up buying 2 double cheese burger, two value fries, and one large coke. We decided to share the drink. We parked in a parking space, to eat. After we both scarfed down our food, he started the truck and then we were back onto the road again.

The trip, was long and quite. And by long i mean 2 hours long, an still going. The quietness was making me go crazy, so I spoke, "Beck, you know I have no swimsuit?" Wow. I really don't have one. For about two hours of driving I now remember I don't have one. He senses my uneasiness.

"Where we are going, it's only you and me. And I was thinking we can swim in our underwear. Is that okay? Or we can go in our birthday suits?" He turns his head and winks at me. I laugh, then I started to shake my head.

"I don't want what happen this morning to happen again. So I'm good with the underwear!" I smile big, I was so happy for today. A whole day with Beck, with no one to worry about. No family, friends, or even Jade. They can wait till Monday when I'm ready to speak.

**Again please review. Thanks and Bye!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chap 6

**Im soooo sorry, it took me so long to update, I hadn't had no inspiration. But then I final found the inspiration I needed. Sorry for the shortness.**

We finally made it to the beach, there was a house on the right. I must be his family beach home. But I wasn't worrying about that. The water was crystal blue, sand as soft as feathers. He started to walk going toward a path, he signal me to follow him and I do. It was a long narrow path, with many branches peeking out into the path. It took about two minutes till we made it to a end. At the end there was a cave, the entrance was small. One that could fit Beck plus a foot to each side.

"Beck... Wow. It's beautiful." He only grinned, he started to walk towards the entrance, and the disappeared. I walk towards it carefully though the cave door. I walked a few feet till, the space open up. Beck was no where to be seen. It started to worry me.

"Beck! Beck where are you!" I shouted, no echo strange. Then no answer I waited a few seconds, still no answer. I began to worry more and more, which led to me crying.

"Tori! I'm right here baby. Don't cry. I'm here." Beck came out if another cave door and rushed to my side. Pulling me into one of his amazing hugs. I sigh in relief, hugging him back. We sit like this for a bit, with a comfortable silence.

"Tori," he spoke breaking the silence. "Can I show you something." He continued, I shake my head yes, then we got up. He grabbed my hand, giving me a lovable squeeze and began to walk. I took me through the cave door he was just in. I stopped in amazement as I peek through the room. Tiny crystals decorated the room, different colors from blues to pinks. Beck saw my reaction and pulled me into it more.

"Beck. It's... It's..." He silenced me with his finger. He turned around and grabbed something from his shirt pocket, the turned around again.

"Tori, there's no word that can explain how much I love you." He grabbed my hand, and opened up my palm, the resumed. "I know we dated for a little time, but in this time I found out that with out you I cannot live." A tear drop left my eye. 'Tori! Your crying!' The voice in side of my head yelled. Beck wiped the tear away. "This is why I want to give you this." He placed a necklace on my palm, it looks like a crystal he found in here. It was a blue colored that resembled the ocean I just saw. What caught my eye was the engraving: "To Victoria, From the moment I laid eyes on you, and till I die. No even after death. I will love you. Love, Beckett." It was a long note but it fit. I started to cry and Beck pulled me into his arms.

"Do you..." I try to speak through tears. "Do you really love me, even till death?" I ask he smiles at me.

"Tori, I will love you even after my rebirth." He answers. "I love you Victoria Vega, and nothing will ever change that."

"I love you too, Beckett Oliver" I lean towards him and he leans too. When our lips met, it was the most spontaneous kiss ever. We moved I sync never letting the kiss die. After a couple of minute went by we broke apart to breathe. I hand him the necklace and turned around, implying to him to put the necklace on. Once he clasped it on, I turn and stared into his beautiful brown eyes.

**please review! Bye!**


End file.
